


The One With the Dry Spell

by Winnywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/pseuds/Winnywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's hopes of putting an end to his dry spell lie with freshman, Sam Winchester. </p>
<p>"Cross your fingers and pray he's single, bro. Because I'm gonna climb that like a tree."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Dry Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spooky_mulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_mulder/gifts).



> This took WAAAAAAAAAAAAY too long to get done. I swear to god. It's been sitting on my computer for the better part of three months. Don't even look at me right now.
> 
> Inspired by a single line from the movie, Bridesmaids. You know the one.
> 
> Let's be honest, this was just an excuse for me to write copious amounts of shameless college AU sabriel. But do I regret it? You bet your sweet behind I do not.

As a rule, Gabriel hated frat parties.

It had nothing to do with the noise or the alcohol or the gratuitous grinding on the dance floor. In fact, Gabriel could very easily get behind all of those things. It was generally just the fact that he couldn't stand stereotypical frat bros, and he wasn't a fan of getting beer spilled on him – which was something that happened almost without fail every time he set foot in a fraternity house.

But the one thing that Gabriel hated even more than frat parties, besides generic sodas and country music, was a dry spell. And he was in the middle of a big one.

The parties Gabriel frequented were mostly on the smaller end of the spectrum, with a semi-controllable soundtrack and mixed drinks made with cheap vodka, which he'd always preferred to shots or the whole keg deal. And he'd never had a strawberry daiquiri spilled down his shirt.

But the problem was, there weren't a whole lot of fresh faces at those get-togethers. It wasn't a hugely tight-knit group or anything, but when Gabriel was looking for a one-night stand – and that was what he was looking for now – he was much better off in a sea of unfamiliar faces rather than sitting on a couch wedged between two people who he could very well see the next weekend.

Therefore, frat party it was. He just hoped he wouldn't get anything spilled on him before he had the chance to find a hookup.

"Why are we here?" Castiel asked as he backed against a wall and wedged himself between the couch and a very unhappy-looking house plant. Gabriel perched on the arm of the couch, ignoring the co-eds making out six inches away as he sipped the room temperature contents of his solo cup. Castiel looked supremely uncomfortable. "You hate frat parties."

"Yeah, I remember."

"So why are we here?"

"Because, little bro," Gabriel said, patting him on the shoulder. "I need to get laid. Tonight."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "And you need me because..."

"I need a wingman."

"You don't need a wingman. You  _never_  need a wingman. And I'm going to end up walking home by myself while you have sex in a closet."

"You think so little of me. Not  _that_  hard to get to a bed. But either way, I'm not gonna be picky. As long as tonight ends with me getting off, I won't complain." Castiel grimaced, and Gabriel patted him on the shoulder. "Maybe I should try and help you get lucky, little bro. Might help get that stick out of your-"

"I'm not interested," Castiel interrupted. "I don't do one-night stands."

Gabriel shrugged and sipped his drink. "Fair enough."

And that was when he saw him.

Gabriel slowly pulled his cup away from his lips, eyebrows hiking up almost to his hairline when he glimpsed him across the room; he was tall – crazy tall, even from what he could see from this far – with hair that fell against his sharp jaw in unruly chestnut layers. He looked a bit awkward, like he wasn't quite sure how to fit his long, lanky body in the space around him, and though he had a cup in his hand, he wasn't drinking from it; it seemed he was more concentrated on making sure he didn't spill it on anybody.

He was handsome, he was here alone, from what Gabriel could tell, and he wasn't falling-down, slobberingly drunk. All in all, he was just what Gabriel was looking for.

"I know that face," Castiel said, hiding the smallest hint of a knowing smirk as Gabriel handed his brother his half-empty solo cup and stood, slicking back his hair. "You don't even know if he's, you know...interested."

"Can't hurt to try, Cas," Gabriel said. "Just sit there and watch your big brother work." He straightened his shirt, checked his breath, and sauntered toward the tall stranger, grinning at Castiel once more and saying, "Cross your fingers and pray he's single, bro. Because I'm gonna climb that like a tree."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were in the kitchen, and Gabriel made them some decent rum and Cokes while they talked. As it turned out, his tall stranger's name was Sam, and he'd come here with his brother despite the fact that Sam seemed to be even less of a fan of frat parties than Gabriel was. He was a freshman, an admitted pre-law major, and he was gloriously, miraculously single.

After twenty minutes, they were leaning very close to each other against the wall by the stairs. Sam kept smiling, letting out these tiny half-chuckles that Gabriel could feel, hot and breathy, against his skin. Gabriel's hand trailed up Sam's hip, fingers skimming across his jeans; he waited for Sam to stop him, but thank God, he never did. In fact, he leaned into his touch, his own hand traveling across Gabriel's arm and playing with the fringe of his jacket.

It took twenty-five minutes for Gabriel to finally kiss him, and it was worth every minute's wait. It was certainly no shy freshman kiss; Sam was bold and confident, his tongue swirling against Gabriel's lips and making him groan and roll his hips forward against Sam's long thighs because  _God_ had he ever missed doing this. He let Sam pin him against the wall as he reached up to tangle his fingers in that dark, tousled hair and hooked his ankle around one gloriously lean calf.

"So sasquatch..." Gabriel breathed, swaying a bit on his feet as he pulled away and gave up on trying to catch his breath, "You wanna know something?"

Sam chased his lips, his mouth dragging across Gabriel's jaw even as he asked, "What?"

"I hate frat parties..."

"Yeah?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Gabriel nodded. "With a passion."

Sam's smirk shot straight to places Gabriel had neglected for way too long. "So you wanna get out of here?"

Gabriel couldn't possibly agree fast enough. "Hell yeah."

* * *

Despite anything Castiel might have said, Gabriel did have standards, and he wasn't about to have sex with Sam in a frat house to a soundtrack of thumping, obnoxious remixed pop music with the constant threat of drunk college kids barging in at any moment. He'd made himself a promise to avoid that at any cost after one horrible time his freshman year that he very much wished he could forget, and he wasn't about to break it now. His apartment was just a few blocks away, and it was a nice enough night, if a little chilly, so they left the loud, boisterous party behind them and headed down the road.

"I'm so glad to be out of there..." Sam sighed as they jaywalked across the street and turned the corner.

"You and me both, Sammich. And I'm even more glad not to be leaving all by my lonesome." He grinned at Sam, grabbing the sleeve of his university sweatshirt and tugging him along.

"Me too...How far is your apartment?"

Gabriel chuckled, low in his throat. "Mmm...eager, are we?"

"Well yeah," Sam said with a deliciously lopsided smile. "Aren't you?"

"Oh, you have no idea, tall guy." He leaned toward Sam again, standing up on his tip-toes and planting a sloppy kiss to the underside of his jaw. Sam bit his lip, letting out a soft, half-formed moan that was simultaneously adorable and a massive turn-on. Gabriel smirked against his skin, and he pulled back, tugging on his sleeve again to lead him toward the apartment complex at the end of the block.

The grin that spread across his face when he felt Sam's hand slide down over the small of his back to press against his denim-clad ass was positively wicked.

* * *

His apartment was on the second floor of building F, and the stairs proved to be just the slightest bit of a challenge; it was less because they were drunk – Gabriel was, at the very most, just slightly buzzed at this point, and he was a complete lightweight compared to the behemoth lumbering up the steps behind him – and more because as it turned out, Sam was a handsy bastard. Gabriel couldn't complain one bit; in fact, he was all for it, but the way Sam kept tugging on his belt and running hands up his back under his jacket made him stumble and trip his way up the stairs rather clumsily.

"If I didn't know better," Gabriel breathed as a loss in footing made him fall back against Sam's chest at the top of the stairs, "I'd say you were trying to make sure we don't even make it to my apartment."

Sam grinned at him. "Is it close?" he asked.

"Just two doors down."

"Then I think I can make it." Gabriel laughed, low and rumbling in his throat, and he grabbed onto the pull-strings hanging down from the ends of Sam's hood and led him down the breezeway to the door. He fumbled for his keys in his pocket, his hands shaking just the slightest bit as he inserted the right one into the lock. It took him three tries to get the door open, but nobody could really blame him; it was hard to concentrate on his motor skills when Sam was kissing his neck like a fucking pro. Gabriel bit his lip, turned and grabbed Sam, and pulled him inside with an appreciative growl.

They tripped over each other past the kitchen area, Sam pinning him against the counter for a moment or two to explore his mouth more thoroughly as Gabriel shucked off his own jacket. It took every bit of willpower Gabriel had to push him back, toward the living room, and they tumbled together onto the old, fraying couch by the window, Sam's legs hanging over the thinly padded arm. Sam grinned up at him, running his hands up Gabriel's thighs as Gabriel straddled his belly and pressed his hands to Sam's broad chest.

"Ya know, Sammich..." Gabriel breathed, hesitating for just a moment as his thumbs stroked against the soft material of Sam's sweatshirt. "I'm not looking for anything permanent...Just a night. That's all I want."

Something flashed in Sam's eyes, and his smile faltered ever so slightly, and Gabriel worried that Sam had thought something different, that he'd somehow led the poor freshman on. But after the moment had passed, Sam's grin returned twofold, and he dragged Gabriel down to kiss him hungrily. "S'okay," he mumbled against Gabriel's mouth. "I'll take just tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Sam's boldness seemed to grow with his arousal, and he reached down to cup Gabriel through his jeans after he'd rid himself of his sweatshirt, making him moan pitifully and let his jaw go slack. He heard Sam laugh even as his eyes slipped closed, and he breathed, "Been way too long...since someone else did that..."

"Really?" Sam asked, arching one eyebrow in what seemed like disbelief when Gabriel looked down at him again.

"I know it might be hard to believe," Gabriel chuckled, "but even I have my dry spells." He smirked, and curled his spine to kiss him again before pulling back. Sam whined softly as Gabriel got up off the couch, and Gabriel's smile widened. "Relax...I'll be right back."

"Promise?" Sam breathed, leaning up even as Gabriel ducked into his bedroom. He reappeared just a moment later, a circular packet between his fingers, and he giggled as he sat between Sam's legs once more.

Sam looked from the condom to Gabriel's eyes and back again, letting out a shaky breath as the heel of Gabriel's palm pressed against the bulge beneath his zipper. "Nervous?" Gabriel asked, lazily arching one eyebrow. He frowned just the slightest bit, his hand pausing when Sam's zipper was already halfway undone. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

A soft laugh punched its way from Sam's lungs, and he smiled up at the ceiling. "No. Don't worry, you're not deflowering me."

"Well good," Gabriel said as he unzipped Sam completely and reached inside his jeans to stroke him through his boxers. "That would just be too much pressure on me." Sam barely seemed to hear him; he was too busy stretching his neck back against the pillow behind his head, groaning and arching his hips up to meet Gabriel's hand.

Gabriel loved this part; he grinned widely as he tugged the elastic band of Sam's boxers down, his pulse racing when he noticed the freshman staring down at him intently, face flushed and breathing erratic. He arched one eyebrow as he finally let Sam's erection free, and Sam's head fell back against the pillow again when Gabriel wrapped a hand around it.

Sam was impressively large, heavy and thick and warm against Gabriel's hand, and he let out the most delicious – yet somehow positively...adorable – whimpering moan when Gabriel started to stroke, his hips tilting up to thrust weakly into his pumping hand. Sam reached down, and Gabriel watched as he tried clumsily to get his pants and underwear the rest of the way off. "Want a hand?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Think you've already got that covered..." Sam ground out, and Gabriel very nearly laughed aloud. He slid off the couch, tugging Sam's hips around as he settled on his knees on the carpet, staring up at him. Sam seemed to get the hint, despite his frazzled brain, and he sat up, kicking his pants and boxers off, along with his shoes and socks, and spreading his legs lasciviously as he leaned against the back cushions. He licked his lips as he gazed down, and Gabriel's cock twitched in his jeans.

Wrapping a hand around Sam again, and drinking in the sinful groan he got in response, Gabriel reached over toward the couch cushion and grabbed the packet he'd brought out, tearing it open with his teeth. "Cherry flavored," he said with a smirk, rolling it over Sam's erection before leaning in to take a cursory lick. Sam bit his lip and stomped his feet impatiently on the carpeted floor, until Gabriel had to press his hands against his long thighs to settle him. "Easy, bucko. I don't plan on teasing forever. I put out. Don't you worry."

But that didn't mean he could tease for a little while, at least...

He ran his tongue across Sam's latex-covered cock again, humming as if he'd just taken the first bite of a truly magnificent desert. The noises he got out of Sam in response were the kind that probably could have made Gabriel come in his pants back in his virgin days, but thankfully, those days were far gone.

"Gabriel, please," Sam gasped, and it was all Gabriel needed to hear. He stretched his lips around Sam's cock and sank down on him. Sam, he quickly learned, was not shy about making noise, and the he let out a groan that sounded downright profane as he bucked his hips up. Gabriel choked in surprise and pushed Sam's legs firmly down again.

"Watch the pelvic thrusting," he warned. "I'd rather not dislocate my jaw."

"S-sorry..." Sam managed, voice husky and strained, but the smallest of smiles tugging on the corners of his mouth. He let out a breath, settling back on the couch and stretching his neck back to let his head rest against the wall.

Gabriel kept his hands firmly on Sam's thighs, but Sam seemed to have more self control than Gabriel normally gave freshman guys credit for. As he wrapped his lips around the tip of Sam's erection again, sucking greedily and gazing up toward him, Sam managed to keep his hips down on the cushions, though he did bring one bare leg up to rest his foot against the coffee table as Gabriel took him in, inch by inch.

He could see the muscles in Sam's stomach tighten as he fought against the urge to thrust, and Sam gripped at the back of the couch, eyes screwing shut when Gabriel swallowed him back as far as he could go. Gabriel would have grinned at the noise that spilled from Sam's lips then if his mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied.

Sam let a sigh escape past his bit lip as Gabriel pulled back, kissing and licking his way down Sam's length and dragging his tongue across his balls. "Fuck..." Sam breathed. It was what Gabriel lived for, taking his partner apart so far that all they could remember how to say were profanities, preferably if they were laced around his own name. But he'd draw that from Sam soon enough.

He hummed as he nudged Sam's balls out of the way and dragged his tongue over his perineum. That seemed to be something Sam hadn't been expecting, and he cried out, sitting up staring down at him. Gabriel glanced up, making eye contact, and he smirked. "Like to watch, kiddo?" he growled. Sam merely settled himself on the edge of the couch, arching one eyebrow as if to say, "You bet I do." Gabriel pressed the heel of his hand to his own groin, but it did nothing to quell the ache there, so to distract himself, he ran his tongue up the length of Sam's cock and swallowed him down again.

He set up a steady rhythm, head bobbing between Sam's legs as he followed the wet path of his mouth with his hand, and Sam writhed, groaning, fingers tangling in Gabriel's hair. And oh, Gabriel had been hoping he'd do that, because if there was one thing that Gabriel had a weakness for – besides Snickers bars and attractive people who laughed at his jokes – it was the feeling of somebody else's hand digging into his hair and holding on for dear life. Sam wasn't gentle about it either, fingernails scraping against his scalp and his grip so tight it was almost painful as he pushed and tugged with every movement of Gabriel's head.

His hips started to roll again, weakly, like they were doing it of their own accord, but it was nothing Gabriel couldn't handle. He moved with it, swallowing pointedly whenever Sam bumped against the back of his throat. He took his other hand from where it had rested on Sam's knee, gently massaging his balls, and Sam downright whimpered.

"Gabriel..." he rasped, and Gabriel slowed, but didn't stop, glancing up at him again. Sam was red in the face, sweat shining his skin, his brow pinched as he tried to keep together the self control it took to speak. "I'm...fuck, I'm close..."

Gabriel pulled back just long enough to say, "That's kind of the point." He dragged his tongue over his perineum again, loving how it made Sam squirm.

"Yeah, but...oh..." He let his head fall back, his grip on Gabriel's hair tightening and releasing rhythmically.

"Don't you worry, Sammich," Gabriel crooned, pressing a kiss to the side of his penis. "Young, strong guy like you..." He swirled his tongue around the tip. "Bet anything you can get it up again for me, can't you?"

"Yes..." Sam breathed, but it may have been less to answer the question and more because Gabriel had wrapped his lips around him again, stroking him in his hand as he hollowed his cheeks. He hummed, and Sam was gone, both hands flying to the back of Gabriel's head and holding him there as he thrust into his mouth and tensed. Gabriel let him, feeling the condom fill against his soft palate and massaging Sam's knee as he came down.

Sam sighed, letting his hands slip from Gabriel's hair as he fell back against the cushions, panting. Gabriel allowed him to slip from between his lips, pressing kisses against his inner thigh and letting his hands wander over his hips. The muscles of Sam's stomach twitched beneath his fingers as aftershocks from his orgasm wracked his body.

Sam's hand shook as he pushed his hair from his face. "Wow..." was all he said, and Gabriel smirked at him, carefully pulling the condom off of his softening cock and tossing it toward the trashcan. He missed.

"You gonna get that?" Sam asked, chuckling.

Gabriel just shrugged. "Later." He pushed himself up, kissing Sam deeply and letting him taste the lingering cherry flavor on his tongue. "I've got more important things in mind for now." To drive his point home, he pressed against Sam's belly, letting him feel his half-hard cock through his jeans. Sam grinned against his mouth and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist, fingers digging into ass and pushing him against his hip. Gabriel whined, thrusting weakly.

When Sam tried to push him down on the couch, he resisted, and Sam pulled back to ask, "Something wrong?"

"Just wanted to relocate is all," Gabriel said, patting him on the arm. "Gonna need a little more room for what I was thinking." Sam smirked at that, getting up from the couch and reaching down to help Gabriel up. "Ooh! Such a gentleman!" he crooned, taking Sam's hand.

He led Sam to his bedroom, eager to get out of his damn pants and get some relief from the dull ache in his groin that had been throbbing heavily since they'd first stumbled through the door. Sam leaned down to kiss the back of his neck as they walked, sending shivers down Gabriel's spine, and by the time they reached his unmade bed and he managed to clear his discarded clothes off of it, he was just about ready to leap into Sam's arms and just let the freshman have his way with him.

He'd been hoping from the start that Sam would let his dominant side – which he just  _knew_ was there, hiding beneath the surface – show, and he felt an excited flutter in the pit of his stomach as Sam pushed him firmly onto his back, crawling up over him and kissing him deeply until Gabriel groaned and arched his back up off the mattress. "You're a regular alpha-male, aren't you?" Gabriel breathed, running his hands up under Sam's t-shirt and flattening his palms against his back. He tugged at the hem impatiently until Sam reached back and pulled it over his head.

Finally, gloriously naked, Sam grinned at him. "You said you had something in mind," he said, leaning down to nip at Gabriel's jaw. "What is it?"

Gabriel merely arched one eyebrow, pressing his palms to Sam's chest and pushing him onto his back. He straddled him, rocking his hips slowly as he took in the sight of Sam's lean, bare body. His hands wandered over every inch of skin he could reach. "Step one," he said, pulling off his shoes and letting them fall with a dull thump onto the floor, "Is getting out of these clothes. It's not fair that you're the only one who gets to be naked, is it?" He tugged off his socks and threw them clear across the room, where one landed on top of his desk lamp.

Sam smiled at that, gently gripping Gabriel's hips, and Gabriel pulled off his shirt, forgoing the buttons altogether. Sam moved to his zipper, stroking him through his jeans and making Gabriel thrust forward helplessly with a soft whimper. Slowly, Sam undid the zipper, helping Gabriel shimmy out of his pants, leaving him in nothing but his shiny red boxers.

"Nice underwear," Sam chuckled, and Gabriel grinned.

"Don't diss the lucky boxers, Sammich." He leaned down to kiss his way across Sam's chest, rolling his hips against him as he did. "They certainly did their job tonight." But they weren't needed anymore, he thought, and Sam seemed to agree wholeheartedly, judging by the way he pulled at the elastic waistband, fingers wrapping around Gabriel's growing erection when it sprang free.

" _Jesus..._ " Gabriel moaned, fumbling his way out of his boxers and kicking them off before curling his back over Sam and rocking against his hand. He felt Sam smirk against his ear.

"C'mon...tell me what you want to do," he breathed, the words hot and rough against Gabriel's skin. Gabriel grinned, reluctantly pulling Sam's hand away and climbing off of him to look through the drawer in his bedside table.

"Shit, shit, shit..." he cursed softly. "Where did I put it..." Huffing, he got up off the bed and went to his dresser, rifling through his sock drawer. Finally, he found the bottle – he'd have to make a pharmacy run before too long, but there was still plenty for what he had in mind – and turned around with an exuberant. "Ah-hah!"

The sight before him made his cock twitch heartily: Sam was splayed on the bed, one arm folded behind his head, and his other hand stroking over his own cock, trying to coax it back to hardness again. It seemed to be taking an interest, and Gabriel didn't doubt Sam would be able to perform just fine. Sam raised a lazy eyebrow at him, donning a lopsided smile. "You coming?"

"Absolutely," Gabriel said, and he bounded back over to the bed again and kissed Sam all across his chest, making his way back up to his lips. "You know, you might just manage to make that damn frat party worth my while, kiddo."

"And what do I need to do for it to be worth it?" Sam teased, stroking him slowly – infuriatingly so, even.

Gabriel groaned, but smirked all the same. "Didn't get this lube for my bike chain, sasquatch." Sam snorted on a laugh at that, leaning in to lightly nip at Gabriel's bottom lip. When he pulled away, Gabriel added with a long sigh, "It's been a hellishly long time since I spent the night with anyone who didn't run on batteries..." He pressed a long, lingering kiss to the side of Sam's mouth, reaching down to stroke his partner's burgeoning erection himself. The groan he got in response was unbelievably satisfying. "Care to do the honors?"

Sam grinned, lecherously, and Gabriel thrust against his hip when the look sent chills down his spine. Before he knew it, Sam was pushing him up and turning him around. Gabriel ran his fingers across Sam's knees, playfully, his legs either side of the freshman's hips. Sam's palm pressed against his spine, trailing down between his shoulder blades and over the curve of his ass, and Gabriel bent forward, pressing feather-light kisses to every bit of skin he could reach as he gave Sam a better angle.

Also a better view, he figured. He wiggled his hips. "Like what you see?" Sam sat up, running his tongue across one cheek and nipping at the skin. "Ooh! Guess so."

He heard the distinct sound of a bottle cap being flicked open, and moments later, Sam had the pad of his thumb pressed against Gabriel's rim, massaging the muscle. Gabriel shivered and moaned, leaning further forward so his face was almost pressed to Sam's knees, but Sam held him firm, keeping his backside propped up as he teased his entrance.

"Jesus... _fuck,_  Sam..." Gabriel whined brokenly, pressing back against him. "Christ, if you're gonna do it,  _do it,_ already!"

"You're bossy," Sam said, giving his rim a few more teasing presses before pulling away. "And...short."

"I could kick your 6'4" ass," Gabriel grumbled. "And I will if you don't- Ah!" Anything he would have said beyond that was lost as Sam pushed a long, slick finger into him, and he pushed himself up on his arms, back bowing downward as if in some strange bastardized yoga position. Sam leaned forward, planting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him down again.

Sam's finger curled inside of him, and Gabriel keened loudly. He had no idea when Castiel was coming back or if he would hear them when he did, but he hardly had the capacity to care. It didn't even matter to him if the people in on the floor below them, or in the next building over could hear. Hell, let them, he thought. Why not let everyone know that his dry spell was finally, blessedly no more?

"Almost..." he ground out, when Sam missed his prostate. "A little...little deeper..." Sam hummed in response and pressed his finger in more deeply, and Gabriel bit his lip, pushing back against him until he hit his mark. "There! Right there..." He clawed at the sheets under Sam's legs, the fabric bunching in his grip.

Sam pressed in a second digit, all the while keeping pressure on the gland, and Gabriel whined and reached between his legs to stroke himself as Sam stretched him. Every bump against his prostate brought desperate groans and whines bubbling up from his throat.

"More?" Sam asked before too long, his voice husky and raw. Gabriel couldn't form the words, so he nodded almost frantically. The third finger slipped in beside the other two, and Gabriel dug his fingers into the flesh of Sam's thigh, hard enough to leave marks.

"Oh, I fucking missed this," Gabriel keened. "I fucking missed it, Sam. You have no idea."

He could  _hear_ the smirk in Sam's voice as he replied, breathlessly, "I think I have an idea, yeah."

"Oh, shut up," Gabriel teased, grinning back at him over his shoulder. He rocked back against Sam's fingers, relishing the stretch, but craving more. "Condom..." he groaned. "In the drawer..." He whined softly when Sam pulled his fingers away, and he fisted his own cock loosely, trying to soothe the ache in his gut as Sam looked through his bedside drawer.

" _Today_ would be nice," Gabriel mumbled, toes curling.

"Not my fault if I can't find anything in this mess," Sam replied, but finally, Gabriel heard the telltale rip of foil, and he scooted up as Sam rolled the condom over his erection.

Gabriel's jaw went slack when he finally sank down onto Sam's slicked up cock, bracing himself up on Sam's thighs as his breath caught in his throat. Sam let out a groan, the muscles in his legs twitching as he fought the urge to thrust. "Ah...you're fucking huge...christ, Sam..." He paused a moment, shifting forward a bit before taking Sam in more, reveling in the stretch of it. Sam's fingers were digging into his hips, and Gabriel was almost certain that he'd have marks there in the morning.

Finally, he pressed down against Sam's hips and stilled, his arms shaking and his brow slick with sweat. He reached up to wipe it off with the back of one hand before turning to look at Sam over his shoulder. He smirked back at him; Sam lay back on the bed with one arm covering his eyes, his face flushed red. "Getting all bashful on me now, Sammich?" Gabriel chuckled, breathlessly, and Sam's lips twitched, attempting to form a smile.

Sam's hand ran up and down Gabriel's side, fingers squeezing and pinching wherever they pleased. He moved the arm that had been folded over his face and ran his palm up Gabriel's spine, letting out a shaky breath. "Move...Gabriel,  _move..._ "

"Yeah," Gabriel said, nodding. "Yeah...one sec." Just as he reached around to stroke himself, gingerly, Sam's hips bucked up, and he yelped. "Ah, fuck! Hold on...just hold on..."

Despite his breath being ragged and hurried and his skin being tinted crimson, the mild concern in Sam's voice was real when he asked, "You okay?"

Gabriel smiled, bracing himself on Sam's legs again and taking a few steadying breaths as he felt the stretch become more bearable. He nodded. "Fine...I swear. Just been a while is all, and you're not exactly a little guy, you know?"

He leaned back, pressing his palms against Sam's hips and moaning softly as he started to move. Sam's fingers dug into his flesh, fingernails scraping his skin as Gabriel fell into a steady rhythm, tiny whines and groans tumbling from between his lips with every movement.

The sounds Sam was making were truly sinful, but Gabriel was louder. Maybe later, when his head was clearer, he'd wonder if his neighbors really could hear, but he didn't give a damn now, and when Sam bucked his hips and slid against his prostate in just the way Gabriel didn't even know he liked so much, he almost downright screamed.

"You're loud..." Sam breathed, sitting up and running teeth and tongue and lips across Gabriel's back. So those abs weren't just for show, Gabriel mused silently, and he smirked.

"You complaining?" he challenged, and Sam chuckled, dark and breathless. The sound of it shot straight to Gabriel's cock, and he dug his fingers into Sam's flesh to steady himself as he grasped it in one hand and stroked clumsily. Sam was thrusting up against his downward movements, and Gabriel keened when he felt heat starting to simmer in his belly. His stamina was out the window, now, and he didn't have any sort of capacity for embarrassment about that fact.

Sam lay flat again, groaning as he pushed up faster, his pace almost punishing. Gabriel's hair stuck to his forehead and he was so hot that he thought he might combust, but none of that mattered. Sam's hands were wandering up his back, thumbs ghosting over his shoulder blades, and he wasn't sure if it was a good stroke against his prostate or the friction of his own palm against his dick that sent him over, but suddenly he was blazing in his orgasm, head falling back and a ragged scream ripping itself from his throat, taking on the vague shape of Sam's name. He came over his own fingers, dripping wet down his knuckles, and he shook as it punched through him, a deep, throbbing ache of a climax that just kept coming in waves. When it finally subsided, it left him almost sore, and he glanced down, grinning stupidly at his semen-covered fingers and the red, swollen head poking out from his fist.

He moaned again as Sam thrust upward, still not finished with him. Suddenly, Gabriel felt himself pitching forward, Sam withdrawing from him for just a moment before pressing him down on his stomach, over the edge of the bed. Gabriel gripped at the sheets, crying out as Sam pushed into him again and pounded into him at a dizzying pace, his head still swimming and his body tingling with aftershocks.

He was a sweaty, trembling mess, hanging over the edge of the bed and groaning helplessly when Sam finally came for the second time that night, shaking and dragging his nails over Gabriel's shoulders. He collapsed moments later, pulling out of him and lying on his back with his hair spilling over the pillows.

Gabriel remained draped over the foot of the bed, breathing raggedly and finally chuckling into the mattress before pushing himself up and lying on his stomach beside Sam. "We didn't go very long..." Sam laughed, a lopsided grin spreading adorably across his flushed face.

"Nah..." Gabriel sighed. "I got mine...you got yours. Everybody's happy."

Sam pulled the condom off, leaning over the edge of the bed to drop it in the trashcan. He relaxed back against the pillows, pushing his damp hair from his face and flexing his fingers. "Holy shit..." he finally breathed.

"Aaaand there it is," Gabriel said with a nod. "Always a good thing to hear." After wiping the semen from his stomach as best he could with a slight grimace, he closed his eyes and pressed his nose to Sam's shoulder, breathing in his musky scent. His skin was warm, still flushed and a bit sweaty, but Gabriel didn't mind; he was no fresher, after all.

Sam wrapped a long arm around Gabriel's shoulders, and Gabriel grinned. "So the big guy's a cuddler, huh? I should have suspected."

"You don't seem to mind," Sam chuckled, glancing down at Gabriel's legs, which were tangled with his over the wrinkled sheets.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a bit of a cuddler too. So sue me." For good measure, he rested his palm on Sam's chest, tracing the outline of a tattoo over his right pectoral: a black pentagram enclosed in a ring of dark flames. "There a story to this thing that doesn't start with you getting bored and drunk one night?"

Sam chuckled, watching silently, his eyes following Gabriel's finger. "Yeah, actually. But it's not a terribly exciting one." Gabriel merely looked up at him expectantly until he continued: "My brother has the same one. We got them a few weeks before I started college, to celebrate me turning eighteen."

"Heartwarming," Gabriel said softly. Sam's muscle twitched a bit beneath his touch. "Ticklish?" he asked, one eyebrow arched.

"There's nothing I can say that will keep you from tickling me, is there?" Sam replied dubiously, but Gabriel merely sighed and carefully let his head rest on Sam's chest.

"M'too tired to get into a tickle war right now, honestly," he said with a yawn. "You wore me out." He patted Sam's chest. "And that's no easy feat, so congratulations."

Sam hummed sleepily in reply, letting out a slow breath and closing his eyes as well. Gabriel wondered if he was going to drift off to sleep, as he felt he himself might do before too long, but soon Sam started to shift uneasily beneath him, until Gabriel spared him a cursory glance.

"So..." the freshman started, looking unsure. "Did you want me to...you know..."

"You know what?"

"Well...get out of your hair..."

Gabriel felt just the slightest bit disappointed. "Do you want to go?"

"No!" Sam assured him. "I mean, I'm not desperate to get out of here or anything, but...I mean, we already agreed on what this was. I didn't know if you wanted me to stick around too long." Gabriel could have sworn Sam looked entirely too much like a sad puppy, and he pushed himself up, his forearm resting over Sam's chest, fingers still brushing his tattoo.

"Just because this is a one-night stand doesn't mean I'm going to kick you out on the streets as soon as I'm done with you, sasquatch!" he said. "It's cold out, you know...And your brother could very well be in someone else's bed by now. Plus, it gets drafty in this apartment. I wouldn't mind having a space heater to keep me warm for the rest of the night." He crossed his arms over Sam's belly and rested his chin atop them, gazing up at him with a lazy grin. Slowly, Sam managed a smile.

"Yeah...alright," he said. "I wouldn't mind that."

Gabriel smirked as he rolled to Sam's side again, pressing up against him and pulling a blanket over their naked bodies. He tangled their legs together once more and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. "I might just make you pancakes in the morning too," he said. "I'm nothing if not polite to my guests."

Sam smiled sleepily. "I'd like that," he said.

Gabriel didn't even realize he was drifting off to sleep until it had already happened, and next thing he knew, sunlight was streaming through his skewed blinds and making him scrunch up his nose in protest. He pulled the blanket up over his face, hiding from the brightness, and realized suddenly that he was alone in his bed.

He was a bit disappointed when he noticed how big it seemed, now that Sam was gone. He'd fallen asleep with his limbs so tangled with Sam's that he was honestly impressed that the freshman had managed to extricate himself without waking him. But he forced himself not to take it personally; after all, it was already agreed that this was nothing more than a one-night stand, and Gabriel had no desire to change that.

Well...maybe not  _much_ of one, anyway.

Single life was great and all, but he was starting to get a little tired of it, and it wasn't because of the dry spell, even if that was no more. He was a social creature, and that went beyond the gatherings and the clubs and the groups of friends he'd accrued over his years. As much as he didn't want to admit it at times, Gabriel did find himself craving...intimacy, more and more. Not just sex, though he had really been feeling the lack of that before last night, but just the ability to spend time with another person, one on one, hiding nothing. He couldn't have that in a large group, no matter how much he liked a good, informal get-together, and he hadn't realized how much he'd missed it until...well, Sam.

He sighed, determined to bury himself in his pillows and blankets and sleep away this funk, but just as he was closing his eyes again, a toilet flushed in the other room, and a pair of feet padded across the narrow hallway back into Gabriel's room. It was Sam, all naked, lanky limbs and hunched shoulders as he tried to be quiet, shutting the door behind him. He met Gabriel's eyes and paused, blinking at him and making no attempt to cover his goods.

Gabriel didn't exactly mind.

"Hey," he said, softly. "Sorry...I didn't want to wake you up, but...well, nature calls, you know?" He chuckled a bit, and Gabriel felt a flutter in his chest that turned into a wide smile on his face.

"Aww, just get back over here, space heater," he said, bidding Sam come back to bed, and Sam did, crawling beside him and curling up under the covers again.

Yes, Gabriel had definitely missed this.

* * *

It was almost nine-thirty by the time they got up, sluggishly gathering their clothes and making their way into the kitchen. Gabriel flipped pancakes and whistled as he cooked, Sam watching him from the table just on the other side of the kitchen counter. "Big bro's not gonna be worried about you, is he?" Gabriel asked as he dumped another pancake on the plate beside the stove and started on another. "I'd hate for him to beat me up or anything."

"Nobody's going to beat anyone up," Sam assured him, chuckling. "He knows I can handle myself."

"Oh, you can  _definitely_  handle yourself, kiddo." Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at him and felt a supreme sense of satisfaction when he saw Sam blush, if only just slightly.

A key in the front door made them both look up, just as it started to open. A hunched figure made his way inside, his back to them. It only took a moment for Gabriel to recognize his own brother. "Castiel!" he greeted, smiling, and Castiel jumped, turning. "Here I was thinking you'd passed out in a ditch somewhere or something."

Castiel's eyes darted from Gabriel to Sam – who waved a bit sheepishly – and back again. His hair was disheveled, and he was wearing the same clothes as he had to the party, his buttons fastened haphazardly and his pants wrinkled. Gabriel noticed with one arched eyebrow that his brother was missing one sock.

"I didn't think you'd be up," Castiel said. "I guess...you had company."

"Company indeed," Gabriel said with a lecherous grin. "Sam, baby bro Castiel. Castiel, Sam."

"Hello, Sam," his brother said quietly, nodding at him. "I...should go change." He started to duck into his room, but Gabriel stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said, hands on his hips. "What did you get up to last night, Cas?" He smirked. "Manage to break your own dry spell, didn't you?"

Castiel blushed deep crimson, fiddling with his buttons. "I..."

"Don't worry, I won't embarrass you in front of Sambo, here," Gabriel said, draping on arm over his brother's shoulders. "But come on, out with it! You got lucky, didn't you?"

"I met...somebody," Castiel said, straightening up to try and preserve the last of his dignity. "And we had...a very nice evening together."

"I bet," Gabriel chuckled, and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Can I go now?"

Gabriel patted him on the back, heartily. "Yeah, yeah...go clean up from your walk of shame. Or maybe you ought to call it the stride of pride!" He grinned and craned his neck to call after Castiel as he retreated to his room: "Or the you-got-laid parade!"

"Your pancakes are burning," Sam said after a moment, and Gabriel turned and ran back to the stove, shouting profanities as he tried to scrape the burnt batter residue off of the pan.

"Aw, well...we've got enough anyway." He turned off the heat and put the plate on the table. "So...hell of a way to meet the family, huh?"

"He seems nice," Sam said. He grabbed a few pancakes and covered them with syrup and butter, devouring them quickly. Gabriel smirked at him as he took his own.

"He is...but I don't think he likes admitting that he even has a sex drive, even though sometimes he can be an even bigger horndog than me." Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, maybe not quite, but close."

They ate until they'd had their fill, and Sam leaned back in his chair and groaned, the sound reminiscent of the previous night, and it made Gabriel's dick twitch just the slightest bit at the memory. More and more of him was craving a repeat of what they'd done, and maybe a nice dinner somewhere in there too, or a movie, or a cup of coffee or three. Just as he was about to ask if maybe Sam wanted to meet up at the on-campus Starbucks sometime, however, the freshman looked forlornly over at his sweatshirt flung over the back of the empty chair next to him and said, "I should really go..."

"Oh..." Gabriel said, tapping his fork against his plate. "Yeah...yeah, okay. I got stuff to do too, you know? And I've got to get Castiel to spill the nasty details of last night, too." He grinned and got up. "C'mon, let me see you to the door like a gentleman."

Sam smiled and grabbed his things, putting his sweatshirt on as Gabriel held the door open for him, and he lingered there a moment, arm half-tucked through one sleeve, before looking back at him. "You know..." he said, sheepishly, "I know this was...just a one night thing...and that's totally okay. It was a great night."

"Hell yeah, it was," Gabriel agreed with a smirk.

"But I was wondering...you know, if you wanted to hang out sometime...maybe I could give you my number?"

Gabriel was already reaching for the pad of paper and pen that Castiel kept by the fridge by the time Sam had barely gotten the words out, and he all but shoved them into his arms. "Go for it," he said, and Sam's grin lit up the breezeway.

Gabriel had a smile on his face as he went back inside, Sam's number scrawled on a piece of paper tucked between his fingers. He felt vaguely like punching the air in victory, but resisted the urge, instead grinning as Castiel finally emerged from his room, hair still tousled, but his clothes in order now.

"Gonna spill it or not, little bro?" Gabriel called after him as Castiel headed for the bathroom. Castiel only rolled his eyes.

Gabriel chuckled and went to collect the plates, and he was just rinsing them off when Castiel's disgusted cry made him turn. "Gabriel!" Castiel groaned, " _Why_ is there a  _used condom_ on the  _living room floor?_ "

He offered his little brother a sly, just barely apologetic smile. "Oops."


End file.
